The Saddle Club: Bumble Bee's Return
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Red O'Malley had a special someone, but she left and he became lost and grew up thinking she was dead. Every day he wishes she'll come home to Willow Creek, will she? Is today the day? The long awaited return or is she really dead?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own _The Saddle Club _but I do own the O'Rylis' and the plot. As much as I want to own Red and stuff him under my bed for keepsakes, I can't. So, without much further ado I'd like to introduce _The Saddle Club: Bumble Bee's Return. _It was an original story that I thought of whilst watching the first season on the ABC network and it hasn't come out until now. I've recently just graduated high school and now it's the time to let my creativity flow, so for readers who have read this story in the past… I hope you enjoy as this is a complete re-write but still your favourite characters and there dramatics are still here. _It was posted long ago, thank you to my faithful reviewers._**

Chapter 1: The Return

The stallion's hooves thundered against the hard, cracked ground of outback Australia. Alex's heavy drizabone stuck to her back as sweat poured down her back, who knew the weather could change so quickly in twenty minutes? Just twenty minutes ago, it was pouring down rain and now the sun was blistering hot. Her pack horse was trailing along behind the pair, lugging their gear. As they came to the crest of the hill, Alex grinned.

Below them stood their old home town, Willow Creek.

The black stallion pawed the ground in anticipation to keep moving, sweat was pouring off his beautiful body. Although the hill looked directly onto the town, in the distance you could make out the faint outline of Pine Hollow Stables, this was Alex's destination. Looking over her shoulder, Alex saw her packhorse following easily and he came to a standstill beside her. Both horses nickered as the familiar smells of the town that lingered on the warm, summer breeze. Jesse, the packhorse was born in Willow Creek and Viper was only a foal when they moved away to South Australia.

Dismounting from Viper's saddle, Alex landed lightly on her feet. Ground tying Viper, she removed her jacket and tied it to Jesse's ever growing pile of luggage. She untied his lead rope from Viper's saddle and clipped it to his halter, rubbing his forelock.

"We're home now, Jess." She looked towards the edge of the town; a small child's park was littered with children and their parents. Pulling out a set of binoculars, she looked around the all too familiar park and spied the old cattle trough on the other side of the fence which was beneath a canopy of trees.

"We'll take a rest down there boys, we'll move again in a few hours after the heat dies down a little." She loosened Viper's girth and picked up the horse's lead ropes, leading the way down the hill on foot. The horses followed easily, as they passed, small children ran to the fence to try and pat the horses. Smiling, Alex kept walking as the parents stood up wearily.

"Next time," she smiled at the small children and passed through a gate with the horses in tow. She ground tied them again and filled the trough, people in the park watching on curiously.

"This town will never change, always wanting to know what someone else is doing except minding their own business." She laughed, rubbing Viper and Jesse's neck as they drank deeply. Alex remembered the time her and her best friend, Red, climbed these trees. He fell out of one of them and broke his wrist, stopping him from riding for three months. He wasn't happy; she recalled as she grabbed her water canteen from the saddle and took a swig. Sitting down and leaning against a tree, she remembered her childhood year's right in that very spot.

* * *

"Red!" cried a small girl, running along with her hair trailing out behind her in a messy pony tail.

"Lexi!" replied a small boy with hazel eyes, he dropped out of the tree and embraced her in a hug.

"I thought your dad said no," he questioned; a cute but confused look passed his usually calm features.

"Well, I told Miss Jessica that I'd be going to the shops to get an icy pole and that gave me half an hour to come and see you." The girl giggled, hugging her friend back.

"Would you like to get one with me? I saved an extra dollar from my last pocket money so I can get you one too." Alex grinned, feeling proud that she had saved and that she could get her special friend something.

"That would be great; I'll get you something next time." Red grinned back and together they took off to the corner shop where they sold raspberry and lime flavoured icy poles.

"I want to get a green one this time," said Red as they walked into the shop, the familiar ringing of the corner shop bell alerting their arrival to the shop keeper. Old Mister York came out from out back, grinning like he usually did when greeting his customers.

"Hello Mr York," Red and Alex called, taking a seat at the bar. The old man bustled forward and pulled their favourite icy poles out from behind the counter.

"One raspberry one for the lady and a…" He paused, grinning at Red as he wondered if the shop keeper knew his favourite colour.

"Lime green one for the gentleman," Red's mouth dropped open, how did he know!

"Creepy," Red muttered to Alex who was happily sucking away on her icy pole, she handed over the correct amount of money and the pair sat there in the air conditioning.

"How's your father doing, Alex?" Mr York asked, cleaning a few classes with a cloth.

"He's doing fun; after mama passed away he's been really busy with the horses. I mean, I don't mind but I would like to play a game of twister with him…"

Mr York nodded, "Lassie, it's going to be hard on him for a while. Maybe you could make him a card telling him you love him?" the old man suggested, knowing what the small girl must be going through. She was only seven years old and didn't fully understand that her mother was dead and never coming back, the small boy Red O'Malley was her only friend and he supported her very well as he didn't have parents of his own.

"He'll just put it in his draw and not read it; it's what he's done with the other ones I've made him." Alex sniffled, looking down at her lap; she hated crying in front of her friends and family. Red petted her knee softly in comfort; he noted that he should give her a big hug when they were alone.

* * *

Alex came back to the present, ten years later and the man still hadn't changed. Sighing, she looked at her watch and took a sip of water; her horses were happily grazing in the shade. It was ok to leave now and the horses wouldn't over heat too much.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Red O'Malley was filling up the feed bins when a cold shiver ran down his spine for no reason; he brushed it off and went back to work. Today was the first day of Christmas holidays and there had been a lot of new students signing up for riding lessons, he was now officially an instructor at Pine Hollow Stables and had his original chores on top of that. He had one jumping lesson this afternoon and a beginner's class for adults, he was flat out with his chores as Veronica thought she'd make his life that little bit harder. Max was sorting out a new boarder that had issues with the current stabling management and Mrs Reg was out on holidays. Running his fingers through his hair he went back to work, the constant flow of chatter and hot breezes were giving him a headache.

After dumping the rest of the feed in their designated bins, he quickly ducked off to the horse troughs where he dumped his head in. Enjoying the cool water, he stood up and wiped his face only to come face to face with The Saddle Club. The girls erupted into giggles, "Bit hot there Red?" Stevie asked, walking forward and offering him a towel. He declined politely with a shake of his head.

"Can I ask a favour from you girls?" He asked, walking back in the direction of the stables as the other three followed him.

"What ever you need Red," Lisa smiled; only Carol, Stevie and Red knew of her crush on Red only Lisa didn't know that Red knew. Inwardly smirking, Red turned around just as they got into the shade of the stable.

"I need you ladies to muck out all the stalls and then turn the horses out into the large bottom paddock. I need Prancer, Jasper, Comanche, Blaze, Delilah and Samson saddled up and ready to go for the jumping lesson in about two hours." He took a deep breath as he enjoyed the breeze; it was cooler now his hair and top of his shirt was wet.

"We can do that, right girls?" Carol beamed, she loved helping out because it helped pay for Starlight's board. The three left, Lisa being the longest to linger around before finally following. Red sighed and made a beeline for Max's air conditioned office, he opened the door to find Melanie and her new friend Janice were sitting at the desk.

"We swear we're not up to anything suss…" Melanie said, jumping up and making Red instantly suspicious. "Out," he pointed at the door, trying to get them to hurry so all the cold air didn't escape. They left quickly and he took a seat at Max's desk, eyeing the stables as people bustled around doing chores. He had been running Pine Hollow for almost a month now and it was getting to him, how did Max manage to do this? At least he was getting back in a few days and he'd sadly have to give up the nice office. His thoughts strayed to when he was younger, grabbing a bottle of water out of the small bar fridge.

* * *

"I'm not sure about you but my ass is killing me," Alex complained to her horses, although the sun had vanished behind a set of clouds that were threatening to rain the heat still hadn't eased. It had been almost ten years since she stepped foot in this town, was old York's shop still on the corner? She kept riding through the town, people stopping and staring at her like the stranger she was. _There's Mrs Benson, I wonder if she still snaps at people for walking by her roses._ The old woman was bustling around her garden, Alex pulled to a halt in front of them. The woman looked up and was about to scorn her when she stopped suddenly, her eyes widening.

"Alicia?"

Alex frowned, that was her mother who had died ten years ago. She shook her head. "No, I'm Alexandria; you're talking about my mum." The old woman gasped, taking a few steps backwards in shock.

"We thought you and your father went missing,"

Alex raised her eyebrow; no they just moved their stud business to South Australia. This town was a town of gossip, Alex thought as she sat back in the saddle and normally when one person said something it became the conclusion.

"Well, if I was missing would I be sitting here right now?" Alex asked casually, Jesse tossed his head as he eyed the lush foliage before him. Tugging on the lead rope, Alex waited for a reply. Others were starting to come to their fences, whispering and talking amongst each other. _Perfect. _She mentally thought and slumped in the saddle, everyone will know by the end of the hour and most likely the person she wanted to surprise.

"Your father just packed up and left in the middle of the night, the business was shut down and all his prize horses were transferred to another Stud. The little boy had no idea where you went to and often wandered around the streets in search of you, your father also cut off all contacts with anyone in Willow Creek." Mrs Benson replied, taking off her gardening gloves and by now a crowd had gathered at the long awaited return of an O'Rylis.

Alex wanted to get out of there but she knew she couldn't make a scene in front of all these people. "We moved, with the death of my mother and the constant reminders my father couldn't handle it. Often, he'd come home from work drunk and angry. Multiple nights he'd beat me till I was black and blue all because I asked where my mum went." She stared hard at the woman before her, daring her to ask anymore questions. In her years of growing up, she had learned to keep your head down and do your work, not only did she learn that but she learned how to communicate with her eyes and body language.

"Everyone knows my father isn't that kind of person but it was a dark secret, he hated the fact that I looked so much like her and it took him years to finally understand that she was gone. For years he took me and my kind heart for granted, it took him years to understand that I was the only person he had left."

The crowd had grown thicker, _gossips. _One woman came forward, she didn't look familiar but she had come from the house opposite Mrs Benson's. "My name is Mrs Atwood, I heard about a story about a girl from my daughter, Lisa, she rides at Pine Hollow. Do you know that riding school?"

Alex felt her gut tighten and convulse, of course she knew that riding school! It was where she and Red hung out when they were kids, earning pocket money by helping Max Regnery senior with the horses. Mrs Reg was the kindest woman you could ever come across, with her quirky sense of humour and her motherly advice. It was where Alex sought out hugs after her mother died; she needed someone solid in her life other than her dad.

"I know of Pine Ho -" she began but was quickly cut off by Mrs Benson. "Of course she knows of Pine Hollow, she was either there or at the old O'Rylis farm. It hasn't been sold in over ten years you know Alex; people claim it to be haunted by your mother, Alicia O'Rylis."

Alex's mouth dropped open; it hadn't been sold since they left? She was sure the surprise was evident on her face; an older man came out of Mrs Benson's house. Was that Mr York?

"Ah, will that be raspberry Lassie?" The old man smiled, coming forward with his Zimmer frame, his thinning bald head and charming smile entered her eyes.

"Mr Yorkie," Alex dismounted from Viper, tying him to Jesse's saddle as she walked forward and embraced the old man. Gingerly he returned the hug, laughing quietly.

"The old shop was shut down a year ago, although I still have those icy poles, family secret you know." He grinned, after all these years he never forgot a face.

"I lost my best customer the day you left," He laughed; Alex took her hat off and wiped the sweat from her brow. The crowd still hadn't eased and she wanted to get away.

"Am I like a long lost legend now?" she asked, Mr York ruffled her hair like he did when she was a kid. "Something like that, Lass."

"I think my daughter spoke of you; she said a boy at the stables often tells her stories about his friend and all the things he got up to as a child, how gentle she was with horses…how much this girl looked like her dead mother…" Mrs Atwood eyed the two horses, one black and one a dapple grey.

"I only had one best friend growing up, Mrs Atwood, I doubt it would be the same person your daughter is talking about…" Alex's eyes glazed over, she knew it was Red talking about her. She'd kill him but she didn't want to give it away though.

"My apologies then," Mrs Atwood walked back to her house, closing the front door behind her. Alex sighed, giving Mr York a look that said _help me escape. _The old man nodded in agreement and stepped forward, looking critically at the dapple grey horse, Jesse.

"If I'm correct this horse needs to be checked out by a vet, Dr Clark is currently at Pine Hollow as I talked with him before he headed over."

"Yes, sir, I'll take him over straight away…" she nodded, she saw Mr York wink as she mounted up onto Viper and left as the crowd parted before her. She kicked her horse into a canter and away they went, a new chapter to their lives.

* * *

"Remember, students, when you jump you must keep your eyes up otherwise I can guarantee it'll be painful when you come off." Red paced the arena again; his jump class was starting to get on his nerves, how did Max do this?

"Alright, Damian, take Samson round again and remember, heels down and eyes up. Alright let's go."

Damian put his leg on and asked Samson to canter, the young horse tossed his head but obliged and moved into his fluid gait. Samson was a natural jumper, taking after his father Cobalt. Damian did as instructed as Red held his breath; if this boy knocked over another jump then he was going to say something.

"Put your leg on now!" he called, Damian did just that and Samson put on an extra burst of energy before clearing the jump. The class erupted into applause, Red smiled with relief. Damian was the last person to clear the jump; the others had been walking their horses around on a long rein.

"Alright guys, it's been a long day and the horses are hot and sweaty. I'd like you to cool them off and brush out their coats," Red walked from the center of the arena to the gate which he opened for the students. Lisa popped out of no where, surprising Red.

"Carol and Lisa have gone home for the night and I was wondering, if you've finished up here…could you give me a lift home? Mum's going to get cranky with me again if I get home past six again…"

Red mentally kicked himself but nodded anyway, he pointed in the direction of the stables and she ran off to get her things. Inwardly sighing, he dashed to his small office and picked up his things. His eyes caught sight of a small photoframe, it was a picture of him and Alex before she left. The familiar pang of pain appeared in his chest, he brushed it off and left the stables with Lisa in tow.


End file.
